


第二最爱

by suijin2110



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin2110/pseuds/suijin2110
Summary: 张七x赫萝单性转当我是傻瓜不可点化
Relationships: 起起落落 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	第二最爱

她怎么又在哭啊。  
张七伸手替赫萝擦干净眼泪。她的呻吟和哭喘混在一起，又勾着张七的脖子还要吻他。  
这次又是谁？他回应过一个吻，放慢节奏问她。  
赫萝挂在他身上，盈着满眶泪水往他颈窝钻。你……你问那么多干什么。她又尖叫起来，那东西本来就进得好深，又故意很用力地顶撞，她几乎是气恼地咬了对方。  
张七把她抱到床上，让她终于在情欲中找到休息的间隙。她还在失神，细白的腿挂在张七腰上。他一下一下慢慢操进去，说你每次失恋都来找我，我是你的疗伤基地吗？  
她捂住脸胡乱抹了抹眼泪，说谁告诉你我失恋了。  
可是晚上守在张七门前等他，进门就挂到别人身上的分明就是她本人。她每次都如此，眼泪涔涔，黏人又放荡。

她的初恋是个职高混混，在张七演出地点的门前二十米甩了他的漂亮女友。她说我真的很无聊吗？张七回答不了她，只说妹妹我给你做顿饭你吃完快回家，大晚上的你家里人要担心的。她说你也不喜欢我吗？我真的没有吸引力吗？男人都有些救风尘情结，张七忍不住做起人生导师劝她不要被混账前任影响，做自己就很好。下次他又见到赫萝是和新男友在一起，两人来看自己演出。结果过了没多久他又在酒吧门口捡到她。  
她这样周而复始地恋爱分手恋爱分手的第三次他们终于睡了，赫萝上了床还是爱哭，说张七你慢点，你轻点，你亲亲我嘛。

第二天他起来做饭，赫萝还缩在被子里。等他忙到一半，她从后边抱他的腰，没穿内衣，只套了件从对方柜子里扒拉出来的t恤。  
他们在餐桌上做爱，赫萝咬着衣摆，被操成水淋淋的一团。她垂着眼看张七埋在她胸口而露出的发顶，含混不清地说张七你做我男朋友吧。她只来得及说清楚这么一句，呻吟又被顶得支离破碎。她又被抱回床上喂饭，她说你是不是没听见，叫你做我男朋友。  
他听见了。他想你好糊涂，趁虚而入多容易啊，可是像我这样的人，怎么能借机独占你全部的青春和美丽。  
他于是很尴尬地岔开话题，说套子没了我去买。赫萝低着头说嗯。

便利店里有个醉鬼，他认出来是引起赫萝失恋的罪魁祸首。他拿了套一边付钱一边观察，看见旁边那似乎是他朋友，问：那到底为什么要和你分手？  
不知道。他猛地抬起脸来，看起来要哭了。她就说感觉不对，凭什么啊，感觉不对当初为什么要来招我……他又埋下脸去，肩背颤抖，看起来实在凄惨极了。

他回到家里，赫萝穿好衣服在他阳台上抽烟。他便去替她掐了。他说对不起，我不会栓住你，但只要你想见我，我就陪着你。赫萝露出一个很苦的笑，说你真是傻瓜。她把脸埋在他怀里，把小声的啜泣都压抑起来。


End file.
